winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloom/Gallery
Fairy Forms |-|Winx/Charmix= Fairy Bloom.png Charmix Bloom.png Bloom Winx.png Bloom dragon flame nick.jpg DarkBloom.png BloomCharmix.png Bloom Fairy.png FairyBloom.png Winx Bloom-1.png Blooming Bloom.png Cute Bloom.png LookingBack.jpg HappyBloom.jpg FairyoftheDragonFlame.jpg ClickClickBloom.jpg BloomFairyoftheDragonFlame.jpg Bloomsback.jpg BloomtheFairy.jpg CharmixBloom.jpg Bloom-S2-FairyForm-Charmix.jpg download 3.jpg |-|Enchantix= Enchantix Bloom.png FairyDust Bloom.png Winx The Movie Enchantix Bloom.png BloomwithDaphnesmask.png Fdb.png Bloom Movie.jpg 3D Bloom Winx.jpg BloomEnchantixWinx.jpg |-|Believix= Bloom Believix.png 457px-Bloom7zoomix-1-j.jpg 457px-Bloom Speedixh.jpg 458px-Tracix Bloomg.jpg Sophix Bloom.png Bloom Lovix.jpg Lovix Bloom.png Winx The Movie Believix Bloom.png BloomBelievix.jpg WinxBelievixBloom.jpg |-|Sirenix= Bloom Sirenix.jpg Bloom 2D Sirenix.jpg Bloom 1.png |-|Bloomix= Volcanic attack 701 2.png Volcanic attack 701.png Red dragon orb 702.png The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36468750-960-539.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36487013-960-539.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36509135-604-336.jpg bloom_bloomix_3_by_monsterwinxgirl-d79wd8e.jpg bloom_bloomix_transformation_4_by_monsterwinxgirl-d79y27w.jpg |-|Mythix= |-|Butterflix= Bloom Butterflix Transformation.png Bloom Butterflix Transformation 2.png Bloom Butterflix Transformation 3.png Bloom Butterflix Transformation 4.png Bloom Butterflix Transformation 5.png Bloom Butterflix Transformation 6.png Bloom Butterflix.png Butterflix Dance 1.png Butterflix Dance 2.png Butterflix Dance 3.png Butterflix Dance 4.png Butterflix Dance 5.png Butterflix Dance 6.png Butterflix Dance 9.png Butterflix Dance 10.png Butterflix Dance 15.png Butterflix Dance 16.png Butterflix Dance 17.png Butterflix Dance 18.png Butterflix Dance 19.png Butterflix Dance 20.png Butterflix Dance 21.png Butterflix Dance 22.png Butterflix Dance 23.png Butterflix Dance 24.png Butterflix Dance 25.png Butterflix Dance 26.png Butterflix Dance 27.png Butterflix Dance 41.png Butterflix Dance 42.png Butterflix Dance 43.png Butterflix Dance 44.png Butterflix Dance 45.png Butterflix Dance 48.png Butterflix Dance 49.png Butterflix Dance 50.png Butterflix Dance 51.png Butterflix Dance 52.png Butterflix Dance 53.png Seasons |-|Season 1= WinxClub.jpg Winx Club Bloom.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (4).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (6).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (7).png BabyBloom.jpg BloomKid.jpg BloomKid2.jpg Bloom and Vanessa.jpg Bloomwithapple.jpg Bloom_Stopping_Knut.PNG Bloom First Spell.png Bloom's first spell.jpg Just Winx.jpg Bloom relaxing.jpg WinxBloomClub.jpg Bloom_with_thumbs_up.jpg BloomandtheWinx.jpg Bloom fighting.jpg Bloom's Powers are back.jpg Mind if I join in?.jpg Fierce Bloom.jpg Fire.gif MitziBobcat118.png Winx Club - Episode 113 Mistake.jpg The Winx hugging each other.jpg 113 - Bloom & Stella.jpg Mike and Vanessa revealing to Bloom that she is adopted.png Winx Club - Episode 113 11.jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 7.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111.png Blooms-first-spell-nickelodeon.png BloomNick.png Bloom_and_Stella_dancina.jpg |-|Season 2= Winx season 2.png Bloom Mist.jpg Bloom scared.jpg Vanessa-season2.png Vanessa_and_bloom_season2.png S2E18.1.jpg S2E17.6.jpg S2E17.3.jpg S2E17.2.jpg S2E17.1.jpg Bloomandgirldancing.jpg Dark bloom creepy.jpeg Dark bloomhwdcoi.jpg WinX-2x26-20h31m33s119.jpg ~Dark Bloom Summons Shadow Phoenix~.jpg Darkbloom d.jpg Smiling darkbloom.jpg DarkBloomBefore.png images (1.jpg Dark bloom nick.jpg dark bloom smiles.PNG |-|Season 3= Bloom Civilian Season 3.JPG Shocked Bloom RoseXinh.png Hugging.jpg Biker Chicks.jpg Bloom.Lockette.jpg Bikers-1-.jpg Bloom and Buddy.PNG 3x18-BloomFireball2.jpg GL_S3_4.png Bloom 320.jpg Bloom-Sky-the-winx-club-31250065-640-480.jpg 787790 1328562990609 461 341.jpg 1001430 1334361127572 full.jpg Bloom-sky-s3.jpg |-|Season 4= Stella_and_Bloom.jpg ~King_Radius_with_Bloom_and_Stella~.jpg Roxy_&_Bloom.jpg BloomS4.jpg Bloom Civilian Season 4.jpg FloraandBloom-1.jpg Bloom and Stella running.jpg Bloom & Stella RoseXinh.jpg Bloom-believix-s2-the-winx-club-15540726-466-337.jpg Believix-bloom-the-winx-club-14610455-467-334.jpg Bloom-believix-s2-the-winx-club-15540755-938-586.jpg MitziVsBloom415.jpg BloomBelleandtheBlackSheep.jpg Winx of rosexinh.jpg Bloom & Stella RoseXinh.jpg Bloom & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom-and-Sky-winx-bloom-18619163-400-300.jpg Bloom Sky-the-winx-club-14600408-468-317.jpg B7f1b07a4a 70930721 o2.jpg Ee7a423625 70930744 o2.jpg B7f1b07a4a 70930721 o2.jpg Bloom-sky-s4.jpg |-|Season 5= 10272531_1500111663605023_1038154159202739054_o.jpg Bloom_and_Sirenix_Box.PNG Bloom and Creature of the Rainbow Mantle.PNG The return of the winx.jpg S5E03.7.jpg S5E03.4.jpg S5E03.3.jpg 60.jpeg 110.jpeg Bloom Musa & Flora 509.jpg Bloom_Musa_&_Flora.jpg -HD-_Winx_Club_Season_5,_Episode_18_The_Devourer_(iTunes)_05533.jpg -HD-_Winx_Club_Season_5,_Episode_18_The_Devourer_(iTunes)_05186.jpg Maxresdefault-0.jpg Maxresdefault1.jpg Bloom's_Pajamas.jpg Wins_Fashion.jpg 1940.jpg Bloom and Serena bond.jpg Winx Swimsuits.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36610485-1339-694.jpg Winx Fashion 523.jpg 1710.jpeg Harmonix_Transformation_Christmas.jpg 1540.jpeg Mad_bloom2.jpg Episodio_24_06871.jpg 510.jpg 900.jpg 930.jpg 970.jpg 980.jpg 1020.jpg 1900.jpg 1890.jpg 1870.jpg|Bloom reversing the Spell off of Layla and Tecna 1910.jpg Bloom v Tritannus.jpg Roxy,Flora_and_Bloom_In_Season_5.PNG Bloom and Stella Season 5.png Worrying_Bloom_RoseXinh.png Angry_Bloom_RoseXinh.png Bloom_effect.jpg Bloom Harmonix 12.jpg Harmonix Bloom Stella Flora & Layla.jpg Determined Bloom.jpg Bloom with Sirenix Stars.jpg Bloom's Missing Heart.jpg Bloom & Sky back together.jpg Bloom & Sky 512.jpg Bloom & Sky 512 2.jpg 066787de93a345b627970beb7d7d4bc4.jpg Roy,Bloom,Aisha_and_Stella.PNG BloomBonding.png Flora Bloom & Stella.PNG Bloom_flora_and_aisha.jpg Bloomsbedroom.jpg Sky and Bloom S5 Ep5.PNG Bloom192584.PNG Bloom & Sky S5E18.jpg Bloom & Sky S5E18 2.jpg Fashion_Show_Bloom.jpeg Fashion_Show_Bloom_2.jpeg 1450.jpeg Bloom Fashion.jpg Winx Dancing.jpg 1380.jpeg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36610485-1339-694.jpg 2050.jpeg 2060.jpeg Winx S5E20.jpg QEQpnLmNNWk.jpg |-|Season 6= -Bloom-Flora-Musa-Season-Six-the-winx-club-36971254-486-439.jpg WinxCalavera.png WinxClubS06E02.2.jpg WinxClubS06E02.1.jpg S6E08.4.png S6E07.4.png SaYZH1MI5V4.jpg JIDVn HSeM.jpg Vbh gBrBseU.jpg S6E22.6.jpg S6E10.3.jpg S6E19.2.jpg S6E17.5.jpg S6E09.1.jpg S6E10.5.jpg S6E07.2.png S6E07.1.png RoxyLabS6.png Bloom Ep18.jpg BLOOM & DAPHNE EP19.jpg m0ttRXuNB6c.jpg BLOOM EP 19.jpg BLOOM EP 19 2.jpg BLOOM EP 19 3.jpg BLOOM EP 19 4.jpg WINX EP19.jpg WINX EP19 2.jpg Lenugia 17.jpg Lenugia 15.jpg Lenugia 14.jpg S6E22.7.jpg S6E09.2.jpg S6E10.2.jpg Lenugia 13.jpg HKaq96wPK-E.jpg CPEqHfhINEs.jpg Lenugia 10.jpg Lenugia 8.jpg Lenugia 7.jpg Best friends.jpg 81.jpg Bloom & Selina.jpg 83.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg 86.jpg Selina Attacks Bloom.jpg 613 Bloom.jpg Dragon Fire Bloomix.jpg Bloom protects Selina.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg Ydjgl7XDmK0.jpg T2SfGEPUxM4.jpg TWN1DoX0MRc.jpg HKaq96wPK-E.jpg CPEqHfhINEs.jpg 1-PLQZctSX8.jpg BZkkxVVZIKE.jpg 841123 zS8nPU2U.jpg Winx Band E22.jpg Bloom&Stella.jpg Selina&Winx.jpg I996LZRR6d4.jpg S6E13.16.jpg S6E13.15.jpg S6E13.14.jpg S6E13.8.jpg S6E13.4.jpg S6E13.3.jpg S6E13.2.jpg S6E03.14.jpg Ch0hSGWE8i0.jpg Z-4DQLGvBV8.jpg ZkXQqBDrsPQ.jpg TAwcxkZXsI8.jpg Ton3yv2HLSg.jpg Arqf14rd-oI.jpg HqNAY7pTxZo.jpg 9QkCr2gHzGg.jpg XnoVxoRQfjs.jpg 91-ZDBTPZ-w.jpg ZsNq5VjO9X8.jpg RfP6F8-i6vI.jpg DOpzF QePTg.jpg LvMKOn RaJM.jpg vlcsnap-2015-06-25-23h16m08s184.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h19m58s88.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h20m32s154.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h20m47s61.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h22m31s54.png gd6ywQYhJ0o.jpg vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h22m56s83.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h23m27s123.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h23m32s199.png fL573mJqDkA.jpg lOK-TGyJhXo.jpg hOMDJ8LVcE0.jpg NpJVfdRiBlE.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-02h36m21s239.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h58m51s189.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h45m35s6.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h45m29s193.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h45m05s246.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h44m53s99.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h44m46s28.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h44m01s89.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h38m00s150.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h43m16s161.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h56m50s34.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h55m05s6.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h54m34s205.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h51m37s223.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h44m28s73.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h44m22s19.png |-|Season 7= Butterflix.png QqQR03VXYVA.jpg S7 outfits.png Y1bsWLOVU2A.jpg EpsCbzbCBhM.jpg ECL3 wcZKDM.jpg 9x4jCEemYyI.jpg Bloom & Unicorn.jpg Winx club butterflix new pics!.png Winx club butterflix new picss.png Winx club butterflix new pics.png Winx club butterflix new pic.png 78YWKnvBS k.jpg PTAdPbjw0x0.jpg Helping_Stella.png 10982825 843443022407712 5225233689395363409 n.png Rsz 10649751 835045259924316 6626555916574159986 n.png Bloom & Elas.png Bloom new pic.png Bloom playing with the farie animals.png Bloom and Sky S7 Kiss.png|Bloom And Sky Kiss GG 0TMlPskk.jpg L7m8jqk8ajo.jpg CmKXTjXjVUA.jpg 3z8lH2k13Pw.jpg YZjxWiZ6gCg.jpg Children of nature.png walking in linphea.png beauty of linphea.png Being feed.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h28m29s157.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h33m02s84.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h59m02s51.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h58m50s210.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h58m42s115.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h58m28s241.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h58m09s47.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h57m46s78.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h40m29s167.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h33m17s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h25m23s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h23m32s3.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h22m04s163.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h20m17s118.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h19m54s136.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h19m05s159.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h18m48s222.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h17m43s69.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-00h23m35s89.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-00h11m19s166.png EregaKUc0nY.jpg Y7nqhilRoj0.jpg linphea winx.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-17h19m28s87.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-17h44m25s214.png Bloomandwithelas.png Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= 3D Bloom Old Man.jpg Bloom Stella Flora Movie.jpg BloomMovie.jpeg BloomMusaLayla.png Winx Evening Gown.jpg Bloomrunning.jpg Bloomonhercell.jpg Bloomsmiling.jpg Bloomsurprised.jpg Oooh Bloom.jpg 3D Bloom Stella.jpg 3D Winx Faragonda.jpg BloomStellaFloraMusa.jpg 3D Bloom Winx Movie.jpg 3D Winx Jumpsuits.png 3D Winx-1.jpg 3D Winx Club.jpg 3D Bloom Stella Ballgown.jpg Image:BloomGS.jpg Image:Bloomsparksgown.png bloom11.png Bloom with dapnhe's mask.png |-|Magical Adventure= UpsetBloom.jpg BloomMovie2.jpg BloomSearchingforDaphne.jpg Winxpreview.jpg scan0012w.png 0_5e215_4c6222d1_orig.png Away.png |-|Mystery of the Abyss= 211747 1399188415287 full.png Blom_and_stela.jpg The_end.jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg Bloom & Sky kiss..jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg Sky after drowning..jpg The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Mutants again.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg Oposite blom.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Bloom & Sky Movie 3.jpg Blom mad.jpg Sky and blom in the movie.jpg Movie pic.jpg Others |-|Outfits= Image:Powershowbloom.png Image:Mermaidbloom.png Image:Onicebloom.png f01e111c4db7.png 154117 171438262879184 153035134719497 432466 5256095 n.jpg y1psW7LP8500qhO1OmHz_HbuQsPkzHaKW1a.png BloomFightingMonster.jpg BloomandPostman.jpg |-|Random= Logobloom1.png Winx Club Season 5 Scan 1.jpg |-|Group= BloomStellaLayla.png The Winx Club.png Winx Enxhantix.png Winx Together.png Images (2).jpg Bloom-Harmonix-the-winx-club-33634465-372-250.jpg winx-club-601-clip-16x9.jpg images (d).jpg images (a).jpg images (w).jpg images (q).jpg Winx butterflix coutre.png |-|Artworks= Winx Club Season 5 Scan 1.jpg 11150940 777289089007379 3778342799175507467 n.jpg 10931325 723468381056117 3668824516632563237 n.jpg 11048753_773940529342235_4618421411879239958_n.jpg 1920504_736609276408694_7759757007413118627_n.jpg 10959773_733505660052389_8209807161862284155_n.jpg 10363836_709306715805617_8352339233768387663_n.jpg 10857997_703130599756562_2603139134263050945_n.jpg 10388567_703982996337989_669392682415169231_n.jpg 10313339_697475980322024_7759261724224517778_n.jpg 10491129_726030104133278_8346080559767967714_n.jpg 10712863_685035781566044_7525786109722644692_n.jpg 10848064_701118473291108_2331161243494249422_n.jpg 10991343_736609906408631_9033637282521144977_n.jpg 13761_753503634719258_5134506742749652591_n.jpg 11072936_759178264151795_778710971583253308_o.jpg 10978540_732773073458981_2963217908183876355_n.jpg 1743701_721808667888755_3694699507184253877_n.jpg 10858354_709296779139944_907695127999714042_n.jpg IO49wjDxt0g.jpg TMOTA - Bloom Title Card.jpg BC52l3pHdY8.jpg SBKFMxtb05E.jpg PaobZZS5Q9o.jpg sfondo_corpo1.jpg 11406907_788083564594598_447284171853027109_n.jpg AxbCHjtHZ64.jpg 1926675 711780308917479 8397395860600813480 n.jpg QVWFnS ylH4.jpg 11058636_791364910933130_2530958774765511869_n.jpg 5O7jLCtPO7o.jpg 11406814_1135839393116072_4101185527735584982_n.jpg 11427215_1135839306449414_953424940108786567_n.png sfondo_colonna1_bloom.png profilowinx_bloom.png placeholder_video_chiuso_fata_corrente.png ChannelArt_Summer2015_EN.jpg Opening - Bloom Title Card.jpg Winx 7 Trailer - Bloom Title Card.jpg Winx Reunion - Title Card.jpg 1459099_731744326853208_272340646_n.jpg sfondo_colofdna1_dbloom.png Index.jpg BjjbJX8IEAAUGqW.jpg ubfcJ9IvGrA.jpg wcabiULlkVg.jpg 10359905 868477013164226 1463034152135129446 n.png 16301 868477123164215 8536103686617010318 n.png 16054 868476906497570 4852372620398670540 n.png 10592854 868476103164317 8152734839586191883 n.png bloom_butterflix_fairy_couture___winx_club_7_by_ineswinxeditions-d8odnaa.png Winx club gothic fairy couture by ineswinxeditions-d8igt2c.png Winx club gardenia fairy couture by ineswinxeditions-d8hzzh0.png Stella bloom and musa winter couture png by ineswinxeditions-d8hwgjv.png Base Jungle.png Base College.png Bloom School.png Bloom RD color.png Bloom 6 Egypt Full.png Bloom 6 Gardenia Full.png Bloom 6 Calavera Full.png Bloom 6 Zenith Full.png 1474506_728679643826343_342328962_n.png Bloom_LOVIX_2.png 2D_Mythix_Bloom.png 1623381_587605784668266_1473705408_n.png articolo_bloom.png away 2.png.png away.png.png bloo1_vesti.png bloom bloomix png.png bloom_bloomix_by_ineswinxeditions-d8phxnk.png bloom_calavera_fairy_couture_full_pose___winx_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8x5d3t.png bloom_calavera_fairy_couture_full_pose_02___winx_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8x5jb1.png bloom_gardenia_fairy_couture___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8hwift.png bloom_limphea_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8xt0gt.png Bloom_Mythix_Couture.png bloom_mythix_fairy_couture_by_ineswinxeditions-d8ojip5.png Bloom-01.png Bloom-02.png Bloom-03.png Bloom-Bloomix_color.png BloomBloomix02.png BloomBloomix03.png Bloom's Mythix PNG.png placeholder_video_chiuso_fata_corrente Gardenia.png profilowinx_bloom Gardenia.png profilowinx_bloom Bloomix.png The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36184487-894-894.png tumblr_n2gh0z2fac1st8f2po1_500.png winx_club_bloom_caribbean_fairy_couture_by_ineswinxeditions-d8lkjz6.png winx_club_bloom_gothic_fairy_couture_by_ineswinxeditions-d8ikkcn.png winx_club_bloom_winter_s6_fairy_couture_by_ineswinxeditions-d8ikkjf.png lista_moodboard_bloom 1.png|That's who I am! lista_moodboard_bloom_02.png|Sky and I... A truly magical love! moodboard-bloomthumb 3.png|Cooking...what a magical passion! JmTD46Ce-EE.jpg Bloom Logo.png sfondo_corpo1 Believix.jpg profilowinx_bloom Believix.png VL bhu7xfRU.jpg bloom on summer tour.png bloom on summer tour 2.png winx_club_butterflix_group__fairy_couture_style__by_ineswinxeditions-d8y2se6.png 11020215_742545132481775_7699286908436003284_o.jpg 11011241 1122976087735736 5515010942118183882 n.jpg 11147011_838789286216580_375965830099124526_n.jpg Bloom Fashion Title Card.jpg winx coutre new.JPG Nick JR Promo.jpg 1978890_693887610680861_4838038721430392514_n.jpg 1897823_709178545818434_7763364106547822069_n.jpg 16447_709178162485139_4902012674418268069_n.jpg Alfea Butterflix Adventures.jpg NwDoBpM.png Jt35Zk5.png Winx Party new app cover.png 10478183 318523298315625 5981928537754453628 n.jpg 1477835 236604183174204 902271840 n.png WCMFW App Cover.png 1521771 250182041816418 439785713 n.png WCMFW - Bloom's Mythix Wing.png 1016533 256738941160728 1157361008 n.png Unnamed 6.png 1465802 280978525403436 1343230148 o.jpg Mzl.gkzdmtqo.175x175-75.jpg Winx 2048.jpg 91jeQHPRYpL. SL500 AA300 .jpg Unnamed.jpg Unnamed 3.jpg Unnamed 5.jpg 1898063 265319376969351 628460678 n.png 1800368 270066966494592 690916114 n.png bloom butterflix coutre.png bloom's butterflix coutre.png Ho3Mgrea gc.jpg 1920X1200 BloomBloomix.jpg RgazhutW 74.jpg 3UGBEnoVUBI.jpg Tumblr_nueo1xGLPs1st8f2po1_1280.jpg Youtube Subscribe S7.png FIFA Winx.jpg Bloom Sirenix Title Card.jpg Bloom S7 Trailer.jpg Bloom Winx Cooking Title Card.jpg Bloom & Flora Secret Video.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-12-19h22m50s157.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-19h23m27s6.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-19h23m34s80.png Bloom S7 Banner.jpg bMbE-M4en00.jpg cPyilqDqMyU.jpg GnfIhSJXbN8.jpg BS5WCSG.png WCPRBOCT32015.jpg WCPRWOCT32015.jpg ChannelArt_main-serie7-EN.png Category:Gallery Category:Bloom Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Major Characters Category:Alfea Category:Dark Fairies Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Love & Pet Category:Company of Light Category:Domino Category:Royalty Category:Dragon Flame Category:Gardenia Category:Sky Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Lockette Category:Daphne Category:Earth Category:Selina Category:Fairy forms Category:Characters Gallery